Worth it
by bonvieuxtemps
Summary: Spoilers for Theatricality. Kurt sees her and thinks it might not hurt to make the first move. Kurt/Quinn friendship. femslash.


Author's note : This one is totally unbetaed so all mistakes are mine. Thanks Lugh and Allegra, my beta, coz she's probably gonna kill me for being so impatient then fix everything like she always does.

It wasn't often someone felt happy they lived in a small town like Lima. It was even less often that Kurt Hummel experienced such feeling. Yet it was exactly how he felt as he walked through the narrow streets around the park between school and his house. It was only a fifteen-minute walk, but since the wind always seemed to ruin his hair the car was usually his preferred form of transportation. However, that time he chose to leave it in the school's parking lot. He decided that the short walk was worth avoiding Finn Hudson, who was probably still waiting by his car.

As distracted as he was, the pink dress in a bench not too far into the park was impossible to miss, especially by his trained eyes. He stared back and forth between the grass and his shoes before deciding, then nearly reconsidering as he felt the grass under the heels. Hopefully, later when he has to clean them up again, he'll feel proud for having done one right thing that day and not like it was another waste of his time.

He approached her carefully, watching for any signs of what might be going on, but she only seemed to be staring blankly at the water.

"I expected myself to be still wearing the costumes, but you I must say it's a nice surprise" He's smile was light as he tried not to come off to strongly. He kept his hand on the bench, further from her. "May I sit?"

She took a moment longer than usual to respond, and that didn't go unnoticed by the glee clubber. "Oh HI Hummel, I mean, Kurt. You can sit if you want".

And he did sit down, neither too close, so as to not threaten her, nor too far, so that his discomfort wouldn't be obvious.

"I'm okay" She said out of the blue.

"What?" At that he was genuinely confused, since he had yet to speak.

"People are always asking whether I am okay, and although I understand sitting by the lake in some lady gaga outfit doesn't help my case, I'm truly okay." She explained, smiling a bit to enforce her words.

"If there was one thing I would question is the location of that fabulous star-shaped sparkle." He was never one to come up with good excuses on short notice anyway. What lie could be worse than saying you have a crush on Rachel Berry?

She raised one eyebrow slightly, but didn't comment on it. "I left it at home. It's actually heavier than it looks"

"I understand your pain. Not many people can pull it off as perfectly as we do. Although, I must admit, in a brief moment of insanity, I wished for the physical comfort of Rachel's horrendous outfit." She chuckled a bit at his words so he went on, "I know, right? I'd lose three toes on each foot before I'd get caught on those. At least those marvelous Chinese shoes would finally fit me"

"Oh yeah, the sacrifices we make." There was some contempt to her voice even though her lips curved upwards.

"At least they're worth it, or they will be." Kurt spoke with conviction looking her in the eyes. He felt his certainty slip away as he finally saw some of the sadness the girl was hiding. He had never been so interested in those heels. "Anything to get me out of this hick town"

An awkward silence took over. Quinn gripped the bench tighter with both her hands and took a deep breath. "Is it really? I mean, is it really worth all that?"

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself if it weren't." He answered truthfully.

He watched her sideways and didn't miss the way her hand moved to her belly like so many times in the latest weeks. He couldn't understand why she did it. At first he thought she did that to remind herself that it was still there and that it wasn't just a terrible nightmare, but the way she caressed her belly right then was nothing but affectionate.

And then the impact of Puck's words really made sense. When the glee club members first heard she would be giving up the baby for adoption, they had all thought it was the most logical choice. They could all relate to the desire to not become just another Lima loser. So for them, there was no option but adoption. That way she'd be able to get some of her old life back and have a chance of getting out of Lima. They never thought that might not be what she wanted not that it might not be such an easy decision.

"What you are sacrificing…I saw you the way you were when Puck…It must be really hard, much harder than for the rest of us"

"I saw the way you were when Finn…" She raised her eyebrow, challenging him to deny her words. "He must have hurt you pretty badly"

"He didn't…" That eyebrow was starting to really annoy him. This time it came with a look of pure disbelief. "It wasn't his fault"

"I find that hard to believe. Finn has a huge heart, but he still has the maturity of a seven year old boy. A very dumb one" She chuckled at Finn's stupidity remembering the baby story he had actually believed. "So, really, what was it?"

"He called me 'fag'" Kurt tried playing off as if it was no big deal. "More like shouted, actually…"

"That's what happens when I'm not ruling things, complete lack of creativity" The blonde joked, but Kurt misinterpreted her words and started to think that risking his heels had been a really bad idea after all.

"I forgot underneath all that 'path to redemption' crap, you're still the almighty Quinn Fabray."He scoffed and shook away some non-existent dust from his thighs and got up to leave. "It was nice seeing you, Quinn."

"Look, I would make fun of those hideous outfits you and the others wore for that 'Can't touch me' number at the library way before making fun of you for being gay." She said, but that didn't help much so she held his arms and pleaded, "Don't go."

Kurt stared at her hand, considering his options, but when he finally looked back at her he decided to give her a chance and sighed dramatically before sitting back down.

She slowly took her hand away from his arms and brushed it through her hair thoughtfully. He watched waiting for her to go on speaking, so she did, "I told you, Finn is just a kid who flips whenever he is scared. He probably doesn't understand what it really means calling someone a fag. I'm not saying what he did is justifiable, because it isn't, but he has a habit of just repeating what other people say without putting much thought on it."

"I think putting much thought on things is a bit beyond his capabilities" Kurt joked and they chuckled a bit.

"Not going to disagree with that. But like a said, he is a good guy. From the way he was looking at you, he regrets doing so. Just let him suffer a bit more and he is sure to never do it again." The blond smiled brightly at him, but he could see it wasn't a very happy smile.

"I don't understand you" He finally stated after a moment of silence. "Before all the baby dra- the baby you were always the poster child for Catholicism, with all the big cross, church going, Jesus will save you speech. Hell, you were president of the celibacy club…"

She chuckled at that, even she couldn't deny how terribly ironic that was.

"How come you never treated me badly for being gay? And you're somewhat friends with Brittany and Santana. Doesn't that go against…"

He stopped by the sound of her phone ringing indicating she had a new message. She picked it from her lap, where it was resting, mumbling an apology. From his spot he didn't even need to make an effort to have clear view of the screen.

It only said, "_I apologize, I might have overreacted a bit. Please come back home… I really need you right now"._

He recognized the number, but couldn't remember who it belonged was so focused on trying to memorize the number he nearly missed her words. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Can we continue this some other time? I really must go now."

"Sure." He nodded absentmindedly. He knew he'd feel badly about acting that way later, preferably after finding out who the sender of the text was, because sure as hell Puck couldn't help 'overreacted' correctly to save his life. "It was great talking to you Quinn."

At least he had the decency to wait until she was out of sight, but his curiosity couldn't take much longer. He grabbed the phone in a flash and pressed the number he was sure it would be burnt to his brain after so much repeating. When he saw the numbers turn into letters he nearly let the phone fall from his hand because piece of info was definitely worth ruining his shiny heels over.

_Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry? And to think i didn't believe those mayans.  
_


End file.
